Rain gutters are useful to collect rainwater that runs off the roof of a house or of a building and to route collected rainwater away from the foundation to a proper drainage area in order to avoid damages to the foundation, the soffit, the windows and/or the doors, for instance. Rain gutters generally include a trough channeling the rainwater to a downpipe or downspout, the trough being affixed to a supporting structure of the house or building such as the fascia board.
Leaves and debris may accumulate within the trough of the gutter, which can prevent the rainwater from flowing through the trough. Gutter guards are used to protect the gutter by preventing leaves and debris from enter the trough of the gutter while still permitting rainwater to enter the trough.
Unfortunately, existing gutter covers may become blocked by debris, may be difficult to clean and/or may not properly prevent debris from entering the gutter.
There is therefore a need for a gutter cover which will overcome or alleviate at least one of the above-identified drawbacks.